familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Iron County, Michigan
Iron County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 13,138. The county seat is Crystal Falls6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,137 km² (1,211 sq mi). 3,021 km² (1,166 sq mi) of it is land and 116 km² (45 sq mi) of it (3.69%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Houghton County (north) *Baraga County (north) *Marquette County (northeast) *Ontonagon County (northwest) *Dickinson County (east) *Gogebic County (west) *Florence County (southeast) *Forest County (south) *Vilas County (southwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,138 people, 5,748 households, and 3,615 families residing in the county. The population density was 4/km² (11/sq mi). There were 8,772 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.28% White, 1.10% Black or African American, 1.02% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.24% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 0.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 14.5% were of German, 13.3% Italian, 12.9% Finnish, 11.0% Polish, 10.4% Swedish, 6.7% English and 5.5% French ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.0% spoke English and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 5,748 households out of which 23.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.40% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.10% were non-families. 33.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.19 and the average family size was 2.76. In the county the population was spread out with 20.60% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 22.80% from 25 to 44, 25.30% from 45 to 64, and 25.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,560, and the median income for a family was $37,038. Males had a median income of $28,791 versus $21,077 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,506. About 7.10% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.40% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Iron County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Melissa Powell Weston was appointed Prosecuting Attorney after the death of Joe Sartorelli on November 24, 2006. She is Iron County's first female prosecutor. * Sheriff: Robert W. Remondini * County Clerk: Joan Luhtanen * County Treasurer: Marcia Cornelia * Register of Deeds: Mark Selmo * Drain Commissioner: Thomas Clark * Mine Inspector: Thomas C. Karvala (information as of January 2007) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Caspian *Crystal Falls *Gaastra *Iron River Villages *Alpha Unincorporated communities *Amasa Townships *Bates Township *Crystal Falls Township *Hematite Township *Iron River Township *Mansfield Township *Mastodon Township *Stambaugh Township Schools *West Iron County Schools *Forest Park School District Websites Iron County's Website Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Iron County, Michigan